healing The Pain
by XxKinataKeybladexX
Summary: Roxas and Ven are twins, Ven ignores Roxas for the past 10 years and broke their promise when they were little, Roxas, the shy,lonely kid who thinked he was Ven's shadow still remembered it, when Roxas's two childhood friends came back, will everything turn upside down? I Changed the Summary a little and title because it didn't fit.
1. The Beginning

**Disclamier**:**Arigato! for viewing my fanfic! hope ya like it! i dont own Kingdom hearts!**

* * *

"Roxas..."Someone whispered in my ear, i ignored it, "Roxas." it said again but it was bigger.

"ROXAS!" The voice yelled in my ear, i quickly got up an hold my ears.

"DUDE! Not in the ear!" I said angrily, i looked to see my Twin, Ven.._  
_

"hehehe..Anyway COME ON! were gonna be late!" He yelled.

oh yeah, Let me tell you about me and Ven.

Me and Ven's appreance are very similar, we almost have the same hair that's spiky blonde, but my hair is darker than his, Our Blue eyes were the same, Our faces are also similar, but lets just say... we are totally different.

I love playing skateboards, but after that i don't like any other sports, i'm more into drawing and reading. While Ven loves sports, he is always the best at sports, i do love playing sports..But i only played sports with Ven, we are equal,same skill,same strengh. but we always challenged each other to find out who is better.

And about our personalities..is way different than you imagine.

Ven is popular, happy-go-lucky, always laughing and chatting, and his grades are the greatest, he also has a fanclub, and he always talks to Terra and Aqua.

Aqua has short blue hair and blue eyes,she is a senior that is smart,kind,and is powerull,why powerfull? She is the 1st winner of the International Fencing Competition,now you get it?

And Terra, He has Spiky Dark Brown hair and blue eyes, He is tall, kind, average grades, but he is also powerfull, because he won the International Hammer Throw Competition.

So basicly, Ven and his friends are..just...Oh i don't know.

Me..i'm so different, i'm not happy-go-lucky, i act cold and doesn't care, never laughing or chatting with people, my grades are normal, I dunno why i have a fanclub, i never talked to anyone if its just chatting, i only talk if its necesarry

i thinked i was a shadow, simply Ven's shadow..Nothing more...but then..it changed.

* * *

"Roxas, Cmon!" Ven pouted, he always acts like a child even though he's older than me by a minute. i sighed.

"i'll be downstairs by...10 minutes." i stated. He smiled and went downstairs, i sighed and walked to the bathroom, quickly changed into my school unifrom, and went downstairs.

"That was fast." Ven muttered.I made a little smile "i told you, 10 minutes is all i need." I said. He grinned.. i wish i could do that.. Then i took some pancakes from the kitchen and give some chocolate sauce on top and eat it.

"Hey Roxas.. i heard 2 new students are going our class..and i heared they ae also twins!" He said excitement. i was interested,but didn't show any and just ate my pancakes while he talks about the new students.

"-And i heard, one of the two is called Sora!" i stopped eating and had a shocked face,.. is it him..Sora? he'll be back? i can't believe it.. Ven looked at me with confusion, but he was clearly suspicious.

i didn't said anything and just left my hald eaten Pancakes on the plate and grabbed my skateboard,i wnt to get to school now. but i know he'll forget...and maybe i'll also see...him...

"I'm going now Ven." i said walking outside and hop on my skateboard, Ven quickly walke outside and hop behind me, the skateboard is large, so it its for 2 people. i Skateboard to school in a few minutes, Ven wrapped his arms around me and closed his eyes.

We finally got in school, and as always, i sit next to the window gazing out, while Ven talked and chatted with his friends.

Then the teacher Maluxia came in and the rest of the class sat down. "Class, i know you all heard it from the others that today we will have 2 new the are. Come in you two." He said. Then two figures showed in front of class, i was shocked...it was them...

..Sora..and Vanitas...

Sora quickly took a glance at the class and looked at me an Ven, then he stares only at me, i hid my face with my arms, not wanting to let him see me.

And Then...Sora just jumped to me and hugged me.

* * *

**well this is the first chapter. i hope you liked it. please review. i'll upload one a week, this time i wont erase the story, usually i erase my maybe this will continue.**

**So Roxas was a loner,sad,miserable. He thought he will always be Ven's shadow, when Sora and Vanitas came, Roxas was shocked. why? wait for the next chapter ^^  
**

**Please Review and i'll read! :3  
**


	2. Meeting Them

**ahahaha..you know when i said i'm gonna upload once a week..i'm sorry! it took me more than a week because i was reallyyyyyy busy with school!now i finally uploaded a new chapter! :P sorry ^^" hope you like it!****  
**

* * *

"Roxas!" Sora hugged me and shaked me around, the class was shocked, especially Ven. i'm really going to have a big explanation or this...

Thank Goodness Vanitas pulled Sora away from me, Vanitas then looked and me gave me a smirk, and Sora had like a miracle face seeing me and saying "sorry"

"Well..as much to Sora's behaviour.." Teacher Marluxia said making Sora scratched the back of his head sweatdroping, and Vanitas smacking his head.

"Anyway..Vanitas go sit next to Ventus, Sora sit next to Roxas." He said. Sora happily sit next to me and Vanitas just walked and sit next to Ven.

"Roxas! How ya been?!" Sora asked, It was nice to hear his voice and see his face again, "Im fine, except the fact i was humiliated." i teased him. Sora cringed.

"Aw...Cmon! I said i'm sorry!" He cried. i chuckled, he never changed.

"Anyway, how are things?" i asked

"oh usual, My mom and Dad are out for work, Vanitas is still as annoying as ever-" "I HEARD THAT!" "-... and i am still me!" He said happily. "How bout you?"

"Same as always, you know me." i said and sighed, Sora also sighed.

"You know you can't always be like this." He whispered. I nodded, we were going to continue our talk but then..

"Sora! this is your first day so please behave yourself, and as for Roxas. i never know you actually chatted." He spat, i glared, my glares always frightened people.

i looked around to see Ventus and Vanitas, for the first time Ven isn't talking to him, well Vanitas is kinda harsh...

I wrote something one a paper and gave it to Sora, he read it and smiled, i smirked, we just gazed and got bored.

* * *

"Finally its over! Hystory Class stinks.." Sora whined, i nodded. I noticed the whole class was staring at us, including Ven, Vanitas walked up to us and patted my shoulder and smirked.

"How ya been?" He asked, i smirked. "same as always" i said to him, i never thought i'd see them again.

Then Ven grabbed my arm and dragged me into his desk. "Roxas?" He asked, i sighed.

"Ven, they are my old childhood friends." i finally told him, his eyes widened. "you never tol-" i cutted him of saying "You never asked anything because your always with your friends." i said simply, He then was shocked and looked at the ground, i know it was kinda mean... But it was true.

i left him and headed to Gym class with Sora.

* * *

"Alright you twerps! Drop and give me 50 push-ups!" She yelled angrily, the whole class sighed and started, some students gave up in 25's, but i always run every Satuday and Sunday in the morning we were used to it.

Sora gave up, he took 35 push-ups, well when we were kids he wasnt really atlhetics, Vanitas and Ventus gave up, their scores were 40, only me and a redhead guy named Axel reached 50 push ups.

"You idiots! it was just a warm up! Now run 15 laps!" She commanded, sometimes i think she was born in a military...

Sora was pretty good at running, Vanitas was faster than him. When we started running without notice I was already in the lead, i was trained when i was little, Damn Cloud was wayyy more of a push over than Larxene, he once commanded me to run 20 laps in 1 minute or i'm dead.

Ven was the second, Vanitas was the third, Axel was the fourth, Sora was the fifth. I never cared about who's the best, all i want is just do what i love, some reason i was always the first in sports, Cloud rarely trained Ven because Ven excuses his training to hang out with his friends.

"Well Roxas Strife, same as always." teacher Larxene said, i was bored, nothing to do... Sora then came up to me.

"Rox! you gotta let me know how you practice!" He said in a happy tone, i then thinked..if Cloud trained Sora then it'll be-...

"Sora its better if you don't know.." i said with sorrow, because it was true, if he see's Cloud wrath he will die.

"aw..okay okay... Looks like your pretty atlhetics Rox!" He said happily, i sighed. "Its not really fun, the damn teacher will always make you do more practice..." i said. He then sweatdropped. "Good thing i'm not the best.." he whispered, Then Van walked to us.

"Damn..Rox, that twin of yours really pisses me off." He muttered, "Why?" i asked. "He's like a goody-two-shoes that always the best, sheesh..." he groweled, i sweatdropped, Sure Ven was the best but Van didn't need to be that much...

"Vani! Looks Like someone actually beat you!" Sora said in joy, Vanitas glared at him and samcked his head.

"Shut up! I was just warming up!" He defended himself, i laughed, "You know i didn't even tried in the fields."i joked, but Vanitas and Sora looked shocked.

"Are you human?" Vanitas asked, i stiffened. "Joking..joking... i tried my best." i said, He sighed.

"Finally! lunch break!" Sora said happily, me and Van looked at each other and sweatdropped. "Never changed huh?" i asked. "Nope." Vanitas nodded.

* * *

"Look Look! its Sora and Vanitas Leonhart! Aren't they from the famous Radiant High?"

"I wonder why are they here?"

"And who's with them? i don't remember him but i kinda recognize him.."

i sighed, i really hate eating in the cafeteria, they are always many stupid gossips and talks, i usually eat at the top the building, its nice,fresh air, and its ISN'T NOISY!, and looks like Vanitas and Sora noticed my gloomy aura.

"Roxas, what's the matter?" Sora asked, we sat down on a table, i opened my bento lunch box i made. Vanitas had french fries with mash potato and Sora had some macaroni.

" Thankyou for the food!" we said then we eat our lunch.

"Anyway, why did you guys transfer to my school?" i asked, they sighed. "Radiant High is now under renovation, so we had to, but we didn't know your from Twillight High." Vanitas said. i nodded...Renovation again huh?

"How's your cousin Namine?" Vanitas asked. i smiled." She's in a Art school, she's learning really well, she won first place in her school, i forgot its name.." i muttered in the last part. They nodded.

"Bell is about to ring..what's your subjects?" I asked.

"Geography...English...Computer...Mathematics..." Vanitas said.

"English...COmputer..Mathematics...Geography.." Sora said. "You?" he asked. i sighed.

"Mathematics...Geography...English...Computers.."I muttered. Sora frowned and Vanitas sighed, "So were not in the same class huh?" Sora asked. i nodded.

We headed into different classes...

i walked in the hallway alone.. i feel lonely again...

Why?... Why am i always alone? Why don't i have many friends like Ven?

...Why do i have to be like this?...

* * *

Damn school finally ended, i didn't pay attention to , , , ...None.

I quickly grabbed on my skateboard and went to the park. there was a place to skateboard there.i did some tricks and landed safely, then i saw a girl with short black hair wearing a grey jacket and black jeans with her skateboard.

She tried to do a Ollie and but then fell, i quickly grabbed her hand before she fell, we sighed in relief.

"Thanks! you saved me." She grinned. i smiled, " No Prob, name's Roxas Strife." i said, "Xion Uchiyama!" she said happily, the we saw a ice cream shop, then we saw Axel.

"Hey there! Looks like blond boy has a date~." He sang, i frowned. "She's not my girlfriend.'' i said angrily, he laughed.

"nice to meet ya! Names Axel! got it memorized?" He said. Xion smiled. "Likewise!Names Xion Uchiyama!" She said.

"Let me give ya guys a treat!" Axel said as he walked to the ice cream shop, "3 sea-salt ice cream!" He ordered. Then he came back with us with a Blue Ice creams.

"What is this?" Xion asked, "Sea-salt ice cream! The best ice cream!" Axel said with pride and joy, i looked at the ice cream and took a bite,..why do i think i tasted this before?

"Its salty..but sweet.." I muttered and smiled, Axel grinned. "hey hey hey! This is the first i saw Boy smiled!" He joked, i groweled while Xion laughed, but then i joined the laughter.

"I'm going to transfer to Twillight HIgh tomorrow." Xion said, me and Axel were shocked. "Were from Twillight High too..." i muttered. Xion face lighted up.

"YAY! then we three can be together!" She said happily, Axel grinned and i smiled.

...Maybe my life of being a shadow can finally be over...

* * *

**so is it good?Bad?**

**Roxas has life is beginning to turn around all over the place, Can her really step out from Ven's shadow? Look out for the next chapter! see ya!  
**


	3. The Broken Promise

**IMSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSORRRY! I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN UPATING FOR SO DAMN LONG! I KNOW I KNOW IM SORRY!1****  
**

**please fogive my stupidness to not remember this...dont Own Kingdom hearts...btw, This chapter is gonna be Ven's POV**

* * *

..gah! i can't keep my mind out of Roxas and his friends!

Not to mention... after hearing those words...

_"You never asked anything because your always with your friends."_

Well..it is true..when i think about it... i was always with Aqua and Terra.. I was never with Roxas. At home, i rarely talk to him, we only talked if its necessary, mostly i asked him to do my homework...

I just realized something...

I was a bad brother...

"Ven?"

I snapped and looked at Aqua, my best friend.

"Ven, what's wrong? you've been acting strange since this morning." she asked worriedly, i looked at my bento box Roxas made and sighs.

"Nothing just a little tired." i said cheerfully, Terra and Aqua smiled in relief and we ate our lunch while chatting, but i still couldn't kept my mind out of Roxas.

* * *

At Geography i met the brunette who was hugging Roxas at first class, he sat beside me and grinned at me.

He had spiky brown hair and for some reason he had eyes that looks exactly like my eyes and Roxas's eyes

"Hi! your Roxas's brother am i right?! i'm Sora Hikari! Nice to meet ya!" He said cheerfully, i then knew he was the happy-go-lucky type, i smiled back at him and we shook hands.

"Yeah! I'm Ventus Strife! Ven for short." i said, he then looked at me supiciously, from feet to face, right to left, back hair,front hair,eyes, everything an i was really uncomforatble with it...

"ah sorry! just suspicious" he said cheerfully. "They say Roxas is a spitting image of you.. But i think its way different! Roxas's hair is dirty blonde and he a little taller than you!And your voices sounds way different!" he said, i was shocked how much he knows our difference, They must be really close friends...

Then teacher Saix came in to class, the student's sat down.

"Alright class..today.." he said continuing things i dunno geo stuff, i wasn't paying attention, i was daydreaming...Don't ask what i was daydreaming!

when i look to Sora he was looking at the teacher confused, guess he's not really good at Geography.

* * *

After Geography i went to computer class, where there was tons of computers, then i saw the other spiky boy who sat beside me, We didnt talk at all, because for he was silent and it made the atmosphere tense.

And i think his name was... Vunicat ..Vintac...Vanota?

He sat beside me, then i got a good look of him, he has black spiky hair like Sora, his eyes were similar instead of Blue deep ocean eyes he has Yellow gold eyes, it kinda scared me.

I was nervous, but i want to be friends with Roxas's friends..so i did something stupid.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Ven!" i suddenly shouted.

The WHOLE CLASS LOOKED AT ME, and so did he, The Black boy sighed and muttered something i didn't understand.

"Dude, cut it out, your gonna make us look like idiots, and your the idiot, not me." he said calmy.

And i was sure he saw my vein twitching on my forehead.

"Sorry, anyway, what's your name?" i asked nicely, he was playing Silent Hill on the computer, and said "Why do you wanna know blonde?"

Alright that has gone too far! i smashed my hand at his table, and the whole class went silent.

"What's your problem blonde?!" he said angrily.

I snapped, he pisses me off, VERY MUCH and i was very sure we were glaring at each other with flames and iightning as background and i buttheaded him.

"I was asking your name and you didn't answer." i said angrily, he also buttheading me.

"Is that a problem ?" he asked furiosly, i was really thicked off , i was gonna say something but then teacher Zexion smacked our heads with a book.

"No fighting! Now both of you shut up! If you both want to fight, Get. Out." he said calmy, we finished our butthead battle and glared at each other and then looked back to our computers.

SHEESH! Alright! i understand Roxas being friends with Sora, but HIM?! That..that.. that selfishgoodfornothingblackbi rd?!

I was browsing some games that i can buy online, i peeked at the damn blackboy and he was still playing Silent Hill!

* * *

I was really happy school ended, and then i saw Roxas riding his skateboard to the park, and then Terra suddenly ruffled my hair.

"Lets go to the pool! Leon,Zack, and the others are there!" he said, i wasn't really in the mood to swim so i said

"Next time kay? i'm really tired today, and i need some rest." i said sighing, Aqua and Terra looked at me worriedly.

"Well thats okay, get home and get plenty of rest." Aqua said to me while ruffling my hair and Terra laughed.

"I think Aqua is more like a mother figure than a best friend figure-Ouch!" Terra said but then ellbowed by Aqua who had a vein popped on her forehead.

"Anyway, Bye Ven! see ya at twitter!" Terra said while walking with Aqua, i waved my hand while saying goodbye and then followed Roxas.

* * *

When i was at the park i saw Roxas,a black haired girl and Axel , they were all laughing together while eating ice cream, Then isomething flashed making me blank

When i opened my eyes i was standing in a white room, two blonde haired kids were on the floor laughing at playing together, then i realised..

It was me and Roxas when we were only 4..._  
_

_"Don't worry Roxas! i'm never going to leave you behind! your my number one best friend!" _i saw my little self saying that to Roxas.

_"R-really? promise?" _The little Roxas asked.

_"I promise!"_ My little self said.

i felt a sword stabbed my chest, it hurt, so much... i broke my promise, and Roxas still forgives me for that, he didn't say anything bad about me for 10 years...i was stupid, i was selfish...i ignored my brother...maybe it hurts much for me..

But how much did i hurt him?... i didn't even noticed i was crying

"Ven?"

i quickly got back to reality, and i saw myself standing infront of...

Roxas...


End file.
